Dreams, Nightmares, And Secret Crushes
by teeniehater88
Summary: A GV story
1. Chapter 1

Dreams, Nightmares, And Secret Crushes

_Summary: If I summarize it, it will give away the whole story, but if you read the first chapter it pretty much gives you a good lead so please read. I'll tell you that it's kinda an AU and it takes place during the Saiyiman Saga, and that there is no Buu Saga. I'll also tell you that it's a GV (GohanxVidel)_

_There's a lot of OOC and stuff but I'm just being creative.  
_

_And it's my first DBZ fanfic so be nice..._

and just a little warning I am kinda new to the Anime culture and stuff.

Disclaimer:

_Gohan: Yeah um... She doesn't own anything._

_Me: Do you have to come out and just say it???_

_Gohan: Well I don't wanna make a really long disclaimer like all of the other fanfic writers._

_Me: CAN'T YOU AT LEAST Be A LITTLE CREATIVE!  
Gohan: What do you want me to say?_

_Me: IDK That is up to you._

_Gohan: Fine then, she doesn't own anything._

_Me: Gah... Maybe you'll get better throughout the story._

**Chapter 1: The Dream and the note**

_She stood there in the large wasteland as a gust of wind blew over and she choked on the dust. A large explosion came from behind her and she turned around to see a young blonde boy. _

_"DADDY!!!" He screamed into the sky as he laid on the ground and cried. A short bald headed guy and a green tall, elf looking guy approached him saying some comforting things that she couldn't make out. "IT IS ALL MY FAULT!" He yelled pounding the ground, making the whole area shake. _

_She didn't have a clue what was going on but for some reason she felt the young boys pain. She slowly started walking towards him when another large gust of smoke blew her to the ground and a familiar person, no monster, stood right in front of her. She tried to stand up but her legs felt like jelly. The monster stuck his hand out and a light beam shinned from it. When she tried to yell her throat was too dry and nothing would come out. The ball of light in the monsters hand was growing larger. She looked over at the young boy and his friends hoping he would save her, but he only had a smirk on his face. 'Was he laughing at me?' She thought. 'Because I am the hero's daughter. The man who beat Cell...' She froze after that thought. The monster standing in front of her was the Cell that her father had beaten. And the little boy was the brave kid who her father said was murdered by Cell's massive furry. Cell began laughing as he released the ball and it hit her sending her flying back right next to the boy. The pain felt so real, she couldn't move at all. She began to black out but the last thing she saw was the boy standing over her._

_"Videl?" His voice rang, but his voice didn't fit him. It was an older, familiar, voice of someone her age. "Videl wake up!" The voice began to change into a female's. "Videl?"_

She jumped up in shock, gasping for breath she looked around the familiar setting of her room.

"Miss Satan are you okay?" One of the housekeepers asked standing over her bed.

"Yeah..." She answered still panting. "I'm fine."

"I believe you are running late for school miss," The ditzy housekeeper commented holding up Videl's book bag.

"I HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL IN TEN MINUTES!" She groaned jumping out of bed and heading for her closet. It was a good thing she showered last night.

Five minutes later Videl flew down the stairs and into the main entrance.

"Is there anything you need before you leave Miss Satan?" The male housekeeper asked. 'Or maybe he's the chef... Ah I can't keep track of all of these people running around here.' Videl thought.

"Yeah, can I have an asprin?" She asked rubbing her sore arm. 'Isn't this the arm that was hurt in the dream? No, I probably hurt it running after the stupid Saiyidork.' The guy handed her two pills and she quickly swallowed them and quickly ran out the door, threw her capsule for her plane out and took off for school.

"Damn it class is starting now," She mumbled as she directed the plane past a flock of birds. When she saw the high school come into view she was about to put the plane on land but she saw a flash of a green cape scurry behind the school. "I got him this time!" She turned around the corner only to see the door quickly shut. She landed the plane and jumped out running, hoping she would finally unmask that career stealing jerk. She entered the building and ran down the stairs finding out that her legs were sore too. She stopped half way down and rubbed her aching legs. 'This can't be from the dream, I mean nightmare could it?' She thought as she finally came in view of her classroom. She scurried in the room hoping the teacher wouldn't notice she was gone.

Wrong, the whole class's eyes were on her and the teacher had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Late again Miss Satan," He growled as he continued to tap his foot. "I don't think fame is an excuse to miss class." Multiple giggles came from the room and the teacher glared at them sharply but quickly turned his attention back on Videl. "You can spend the evening here after school with your fellow tardy classmate Mr. Son." Videl quickly looked at Gohan who was seated at his desk.

"What?!" Gohan asked in shock. "I can't I have to..." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"But I have to make sure the town is safe," Videl whined hoping to get out of it.

"Well, I'm sure we won't have a Civil War in two hours after class now will we?" He smarted back annoyed. "Now please take your seat Miss Satan." She slowly walked up to her desk and sat by her friend Erasa. The teacher began writing stuff on the chalkboard and going on with class.

Videl tried to pay attention but her mind was on her dream last night. Her attention shifted as Erasa plopped a small piece of paper on her desk and gestured her to open it. Videl unfolded it and read, 'Y u late 2day?' She picked up her pencil and scribbled down, 'I over slept, Is that so wrong?' And passed it back to Erasa. Erasa took longer to write something this time but then threw the peace of paper back. 'You had a dream about that hot blonde kid again didn't you?' It read.

'Yeah but it was more like a nightmare, Cell was in it this time.' Videl wrote back. As she went to give it to Erasa, Sharpener, who sat above them, leaned in to grab the note but missed and fell out of his chair.

"Sharpener," The teacher began without even turning around from the board, "You can also stay after with your little friends today."

"But..." Sharpener began but knew better to keep quiet, he didn't need anymore write ups.

And the class period went on as normal. When the bell rang the teacher reminded the three students about their detention and the class was free to go. Everyone was gone except for Gohan Son, who was bent over by Videl's desk picking up the note that her and Erasa had been passing.

a/n: Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:  
Me: Okay Gohan maybe we can be a little more creative today._

_Gohan: You still don't own anything._

_Me: WELL EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!!!_

_Gohan: Then why am I getting paid to do this?_

_Me: I AM NOT PAYING YOU!  
Gohan: Then why am I doing it?_

_Me: Because I'm the writer and I said so... I could just get Goten to do it; he would be a lot better._

_Gohan: YOU ARE GONNA FIRE ME FOR MY LITTLE BROTEHR!!!?_

_Me: Yeah, because you are too boring._

_Gohan: I AM NOT!!! Yo, yo what's up peeps this is your man Go to the Han and I'm here to tell you that my hommie here doesn't own nothin._

_Me:... Okay now you are scaring me._

**Chapter 2: Detention**

Gohan looked down at the note in disbelief. '... She dreams about me?' He thought to himself confused. 'Why in the hell does she dream about me?.. And Cell? What if he's using her from HFIL to get to me? What if she figures out that boy was me? What if she finds out that I beat Cell and not her father?' A bunch of other What Ifs ran through the demi-saiyin's mind but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Son, detention is not until after school," He sneered staring at Gohan.

"Sorry sir, I was just reading," Gohan replied as he picked up his things and headed out.

Next Period...

"Ugh I can't believe I have a detention!" Videl yelled in frustration as she slammed her books onto the desk.

"Just look at the bright side, I'll be there," Sharpener smiled.

"And what's the bright side?" Videl commented sharply.

"Someone isn't in a good mood," Erasa said to her friend. "I know I would be if I got to stay in a room with that hottie."

"I hope you mean me," Sharpener said irritated.

"No, I mean Gohan," Erasa sighed as she saw him walk into the room.

"I don't see what you think is so great about him, he's just another normal guy," Videl said.

"Don't you mean nerd?" Sharpener smartly commented receiving a smack in the back of the head from Videl and Erasa.

"Well at least I'm not in love with an eleven year old boy who is dead," Erasa teased at Videl. Videl shot her a death glare.

"Videl is in love with an eleven year old boy?" Gohan asked as he sat down by them.

"Mind your own business bookworm," Sharpener growled as he flipped his long hair back.

"Oh I'm sorry," Gohan blushed embarrassed.

"Videl is in love with the little blonde haired boy from the Cell Games," Erasa commented.

"The Delivery Boy, as Hercule said?" Sharpener laughed. "The one who got himself killed?"

"I am not in love with him," Videl growled getting angry.

"Oh please, for three whole months after the broadcast that was all you would talk about... And you still have dreams about him," Erasa said, she looked over at her friend turning red from both embarrassment and anger. Erasa never knew when to shut up.

"Look, I just felt bad for him because he was killed," Videl snapped trying to end the conversation.

"How do you know for sure he was killed?" Gohan jumped into the conversation.

"Hercule saw him get killed. He said the poor little squirt didn't have a chance after he ran out of his mirror and smoke tricks," Sharpener swiftly said. "I would have lasted longer than him."

"I don't know... I remember watching the broadcast at your house Vi, and the little guy was pretty strong. He was about our age too wasn't he?" Erasa got deeper in the conversation.

"Look, can we talk about something else," Videl shot, really wanting to get off of this topic. The bell finally rang and they all grew quiet, to suffer yet another boring day at school.

"Ah, yes you three come take a seat," Mr. Beckett said (a/n. yeah I'm just now giving him a name... The first person to know where I got the name from gets a cookie) The three unhappy teenagers sat down in the front row.

"Good, now I have to go prepare for our special guest tomorrow," Mr. Beckett said as he walked over to his desk.

"Who is it?" Sharpener asked.

"Bulma Briefs," Mr. Beckett grinned. "It took me a while but I finally got her to come teach a lesson on her families success."

'Oh shit, she is going to be pissed at me. I was supposed to go watch Trunks right now while her and Vegeta... Well I don't wanna what they are doing.' Gohan thought to himself.

"The great scientist is coming here?" Videl asked in shock.

"I'm you haven't met her considering who your dad is," Sharpener remarked.

"Are you a fan Miss Satan?" Mr. Beckett asked and she nodded.

'Ha, I think Mr. Satan has tried to arrange to meet Bulma but she is too afraid to invite him over considering he is a total asshole... And Vegeta might be... Well... Himself.' Gohan thought.

"Oh, I forgot something in my car," Mr. Beckett said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "You kids behave yourselves now."

"I'm out of here!" Sharpener said as he got up to leave.

"Won't you get in trouble if you leave?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah so?" Sharpener snorted.

"You don't need anymore referrals Sharp," Videl commented and he sighed knowing that she was right.

"Well I guess as long as I'm with my princess here I'm okay," He said as he put his arm around her.

"Don't push it," She growled backhanding him in the face.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you have an eleven year old boyfriend," He laughed. Gohan couldn't help himself but laugh a little. He stopped as soon as he saw the anger in Videl's face though.

"ONE! The damn kid would be our age!!! AND TWO! HE ISN'T ALIVE SO HOW IN THE HELL COULD HE BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Videl shouted, about to kill Sharpener.

"Take it easy Videl I was just kidding," Sharpener nervously said as she backed him up into the wall.

"WELL YOU BETTER STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!" She held her fist up but brought it back down and held it in pain.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked worriedly as he walked over towards them.

"Of course she is," Sharpener said as he wriggled out from the corner. "She is Hercules's daughter."

'Oh fuck, how sick am I of hearing that? I mean, I can't hurt because I'm his daughter?" Videl thought aggravated to herself. She squinted as her arm began to hurt more.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gohan asked one last time. She just smiled and nodded. She may have her suspicions about this guy but one thing for sure is that he is just the kind of person who sends out good vibes.

"Kids," Mr. Beckett peeped his head into the classroom. "My wife just called and she's making tacos... So I'm letting you go early." He quickly shooed them out and locked up the door.

'Thank you Tacos," Videl thought to herself as she walked off, in a hurry to see what Saiyidork was up to.

a.n: the first few chapters takes place in a day or two but it will speed up.

_Gohan: Yo my peepz, I am back in the hood!_

_Me: Gohan, you do know you are white right?_

_Gohan: My moves are white, white hot that is._

_Me: Gohan, mi amigo, you are no Gabe Saporta._

_Gohan: I wish I was_

_Me: I wish you were too..._

_Videl: So do I._

_Me: Hey how did you get here?_

_Videl: Uh... I'm not here... (Vanishes)_

_Gohan: (Singing) Tonight, I am the drug you can't deny. Tonight, G-A-B-E gonna get you high._

_Me: Uh... Everyone Gohan, or me does not own Gabe Saporta or anything to do with FBR or Cobra Starship. But I got a pic with Gabe!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gohan: (singing) The city is at war among the young and rich, ignore me if you see me because I just don't give a shit. If the world is ending, I'm throwing the party._

_Me: That's two separate songs!!!_

_Gohan: I know! I'm just being more creative than that Saporta guy._

_Me: YOU DARE MOCK THE GREAT GABRIEL EDUARDO SAPORTA!!!!_

_Gohan: (Falls on the floor laughing) His name is Gabriel?_

_Me: DUH!_

_Gohan: That's worse then having the middle name guy. I mean what kind of name is Michael Guy Chislett?_

_Me: (Starts chasing Gohan) IF YOU MOCK ONE MORE PERSON FROM FBR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!_

_Gohan: (Flies into the air) Ha, you can't get me now._

_Me: (Flies) Oh really?_

_Gohan: How did you do that?_

_Me: I'm a mutant bitch._

_Gohan: Oh... Like those gay X-Men fags?_

_Me: (Starts chasing him yelling GINASFS)_

_VickyT: (Appears) What the..._

_Me: (Still chasing Gohan) Hey Victoria, can you do the disclaimer_

_VickyT: Uh... Sure. Um yeah, she doesn't own any relation to DB, DBZ, DBGT, or FBR or Decaydance. She is just an awesome fan that hates teenies like Gohan._

_Gohan: I'm a teenie?_

_Me: TEENIE!!! (flies after him faster)_

_VickyT: Okay on with the story... _

**Chapter 3:  
The City Is At War  
Satan vs. Saiyiman**

Gohan quickly made his way to the back of the school. 'Damn it's already 5:30, I better head over to the C.C.' He thought as he pushed the button on his watch and appeared in his Great Saiyiman outfit and flew off into the air. He was flying past the city when he saw a group of gigantic robot thingy's standing in the circle of the town.

'Great, just great," He sighed as he dove into the circle. 'Well At least I can practice my poses.'

"Evil Doers beware!" He yelled as he landed in between the twenty giant robots and a crowd of frightened people. "I am what people call justice." He began doing weird poses (a.n. I am too lazy to describe them) "I am!" He then did a cartwheel but his hand got caught on a rock and he slipped and fell on his head.

"Now that the clown is done embarrassing himself it's my turn," A voice came from the crowd. Videl made her way through the crowd and stared down at Saiyiman. "Pathetic." She mumbled.

"Come to be my side-kick, Videl?" Saiyiman smirked as he got up. She just glared at him. She then ran up to one of the robots and went for a kick but it just lifted up it's ten foot leg and sent her flying to the ground. Saiyiman jumped up and caught her before she hit.

"I don't need your help," She groaned, her arm was now sorer than earlier. She pushed him to the side and got up.

"Now Miss, this will be a lot easier if you leave it to me," Saiyiman confidently said.

"LOOK MISTER! I DO NOT NEED YOU GETTING IN MY..." She yelled as the robot back handed then sending them flying into a building.

(And cue The City is At War (if you youtube it it's the first thing that comes up, if you are listening to it, it will make this a lot cooler ))))

As they both were going straight for the building they sprang up and went directly for the robots. One by one they both took them down and just minutes later they were nothing but scraps of metal on the ground.

"Your good," Saiyiman said, he was standing there without a scratch, it didn't even look like he was in a fight. Videl however was panting like a dog and was slightly bruised.

"I... told you... I could... handle it... on my own," She panted as she fell to the ground and blacked out.

_She was walking with Erasa and Sharpener when she heard a cry for help in the north._

_"Videl, do you have to go?" Whined Erasa._

_"Uh yeah I think she does," Sharpener responded pointing up to about twenty giant robots._

_"You know Saiyiman will take of it," Erasa said grabing her friends arm. "Come on, we haven't gone shopping in like forever._

_"Sorry guys but I am not letting that boy take my job again," Videl ran off towards a group of people. She then froze as she looked around. Everything looked so familiar. A mother was holding her son who just fell and scraped his knee, and there was an old man complaining about the robots. 'This happened earlier." Videl thought to herself. 'Was that a dream? Or is this a dream? Hm... Let's see what happened next. Oh yeah, I walked over to see Saiyiman making a fool of himself.' She then walked through the crowd and was shocked not to see Saiyiman, but the blonde boy. _

_"Come to be my sidekick Videl?" He smirked, just like Saiyiman smirked. _

_'How does he know my name?' Videl questioned herself._

_"Why wouldn't I know your name?" He asked still with that smirk on his face. _

_"This... This is too weird," Videl turned around to run away but the robot backhanded her._

_"Videl are you okay?" The boy asked, just like in the last dream. His voice sounded just the same._

_"Videl, girl wake up," Another voice said. She felt as if she was being violently shaken. _

"Videl?" Gohan questioned his unconscious classmate, she slowly opened her eyes and woke up. "Hey are you okay?"

"What the hell happened?" She asked as she gained consciousness.

"You passed out after you teamed up with Saiyiman and kicked those robots ass," Erasa said with enthusiasm.

"We DID NOT team up!" Videl snapped as she sat up on the hard concrete.

"That's what it looked like to me," Gohan remarked.

"Well maybe it's what it looked like but he was just getting in my way," Videl growled as she stood up. "I could have done it all by myself."

"Yeah but you passed out after only taking down five robots. The Great Saiyiman took down fifteen and hardly broke a sweat," Gohan said.

"Well, I hope you had fun watching the Saiyidork then," Videl huffed as she took out her plane capsule.

"Oh come on Videl no need to take it personally," Erasa said noticing a difference in her friend's attitude.

"The damn guy is taking all of my glory," Videl snapped.

"You are just like your father aren't you," Gohan mumbled not realizing they heard him.

"My father is a great hero, how dare you mock him," Videl turned her back on them and got in her plane and took off.

"Gee Gohan, you and Videl both are a little moody," Erasa walked off leaving Gohan alone in the empty circle. He then turned around to see one of the robot heads.

"What are you looking at?" He mumbled before he flew off.

Videl quickly entered the large mansion hoping she could get up into her room before any of the worker saw her. She was almost to the stairs when one of the chefs peeked his head out of the kitchen.

"Ah, hello Miss Satan, dinner is ready," He said in a French accent.

"Will my father be joining me?" Videl asked already knowing the answer.

"Non, I am sorry la fille, but Monsieur Satan is busy training at the moment," He said.

"Then I'm not hungry," Videl said as she walked off to the room. When she reached it she slammed the door behind her and laid on her bed.

"Gosh, when is the last time I saw dad? A week ago maybe?" Videl asked herself as she felt a tear slip down her face. "I can't be selfish though, he has more important things to do. He has to sign autographs, pose for magazines, train even though he is already the strongest man in the universe. But all of that is way more important than his only child," She kicked the small teddy beat on the ground across her large room. She then got up and picked it up. She looked down at it and remembered that her mother gave it to her. She picked up the bear and like a little child hugged it like she was never going to let go. "Things were so much better before dad was famous and when mom was alive," She said as she began to cry.

At the Son house...

"Yay, big brother you are home!" Goten cheered as Gohan walked into the house. Gohan, however walked right past him. "G... Gohan?"  
"Who does Videl think she is? Thinking Saiyiman is taking her job when he, I mean I, is just trying to protect her. Then she has to go talk about her glory just like her father. I swear the little brat takes after her father," Gohan began complaining.

"It looks like Gohan has a crush," Chi-Chi commented as she stood by the stove, cooking dinner.

"Crush?" Gohan questioned. He never really knew what a crush felt like since h was never really around anyone else but the Z-Fighters. "Mom how can it be a crush when I hate her?"

"Well that's how all crushes start out... I mean look at Bulma and Vegeta..." Chi-Chi began but she then stopped herself. Bulma and Vegeta wasn't the best example because everyone knew they were just together for the sex.

"Bulma..." He began as he remembered that he was suppose to go watch Trunks. "Oh fuck..."

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chi-Chi smacked Gohan on the top of his head with her frying pan.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!" Chi-Chi snapped as she looked over at her youngest son who was too busy playing with his toy cars to listen to what they are saying. "Now what about Bulma?"

"I was supposed to go over there and watch Trunks," Gohan said as he was rubbing his head.

"She has like a hundred people running around that place day and night so couldn't one of the workers watch him?"

"Yeah but last time she did that... Well lets just say she had to hand out a lot of work applications," Gohan laughed. Chi-Chi smiled, thinking about how sad it was that the boy had his father's temper.

"Well, odds are you won't see Bulma is a while anyways. Since Goten isn't allowed to play with Trunks for a month," She said glaring at her youngest son.

"Ah, but mommy I promised you we won't destroy your thousand dollar vase again," Goten whined.

"Well of course you won't, it's already shattered into a million pieces," Chi-Chi snapped as she raised her frying pan and the Son boys backed away.

"You're right mom, Bulma will forget about it by the time I see her next," Gohan said as he sat down at the table and began to eat, forgetting about what his teacher said.

Gohan: Wait? Are you pairing me up with Videl?

Me: (Slaps head) What do you think?

Gohan: I thought you were going to pair her up with the little blonde boy.

Me: THE BLONDE BOY IS YOU, YOU IDIOT!!

Gohan: I'm not an eleven year old kid though.

Me: No! She is dreaming about you from the Cell Games.

Gohan: Wait, how does she know that's me?

Me: SHE DOESN'T!!!  
Gohan: Then how are you going to pair us up?

Me: SHE WILL SOONER OR LATER DUMBASS!

Gohan: How do you know?

Me: I could just pair you up with Vegeta.

Gohan: NO! NO! I'm good... You could pair me up with VickyT though.

Me; Half the people reading this don't know who VickyT is.

Gohan: How do you know?

Me: Because Cobra Starship isn't that popular yet. And besides didn't we have the whole mutant discussion thing.

Gohan: I thought all you could do was fly?

Me: I am telekinetic and telepathic.

Gohan: Ohhhh tell me my future!!!

Me: Okay... You are going to get married.

Gohan: To VickyT?

Me: NO TO VIDEL YOU IDIOT!!

Gohan: Darn...

Me: And you will also have a child.

Gohan: Is it VickyT's child?

Me: WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Gohan: Darn it. Hey you're the writer can't you make me and VickyT get married,

Me: I could... But that would make the whole GT timeline off.

Gohan: G what?

Me: (sighs) nevermind.


End file.
